The Angel in the Dirt (book 3): The Ruler and the Killer
by Misericordia13
Summary: We stopped checking for monsters under the bed when we realized they were inside of us. (Follow up to The Beast in Me) Bray Wyatt/OC
1. Firewater

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for your support on the other two stories involving Evangeline and Bray! So here's a third installment, and I've got big stuff in mind for this one. Hope you enjoy!**

Evangeline panted as she swung the axe, splitting the log in front of her in one fluid motion. She heard Kaitlyn call her name and she rested the axe head on her shoulder as she turned to look at her friend. "The film crew is here." "Goddamnit." Evangeline muttered under her breath. It had been two months since Stephanie had fired the entire family from wrestling, but she still sent the Total Divas crews to check in on them. She straightened out the dirty white undershirt she wore, not caring if it was dirty or if you could see the black sports bra beneath it. "I guess tell 'em I'm out here. I've still got wood to chop." Kaitlyn offered to cut too as the camera crew descended on them.

Evangeline shot them a murderous glance as Renee Young approached them. She readied another hunk of wood and settled the axe head on her shoulder, watching the bubbly blonde stride towards her. She could tell Renee felt a bit safer this time, as the boys were no where around. She really shouldn't. Before she could approach the duo, Evangeline swung the arc in a wide arc, bringing it down with a cracking blow. The separated halves hit the ground and Kaitlyn grabbed another piece, setting it up as she grabbed for the other axe. Evangeline turned her back towards Renee and the camera crew, kicking at the fallen tree Erik had dragged there for her. "Kaitlyn, Evangeline, can we have a few minutes of your time?" Renee asked. With a heavy handed swing Evangeline struck the tree, the axe head buried in the oak. Bracing the tree with her foot, she freed the axe again. Swinging again, it hit with a hard thunk. Then again and the tree snapped beneath the weight of the blow. She grabbed the hunk she'd just severed, and carried it back to her chopping block.

"Ask away." She grunted as she steadied the large chunk on the chopping block, then paused to lean on the handle of her axe. "It's been reported that Stephanie offered a job back, but for only one member of the family." Evangeline nodded, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Yea, what of it?" "Has anyone decided who is coming back?" Kaitlyn made a 'is she serious?' Sort of noise before swinging her axe, leaving a deep crevice in the wood. She wasn't quite as proficient at swinging an axe yet. After all, Evangeline had been chopping wood for over a decade now. It was an activity she enjoyed. "Stephanie can keep her job offer. The Wyatts will return. And on our own time." Renee's eyes widened with surprise, but she regained her professional face. "What have the Wyatts been up to since your departure from the WWE?" She asked.

Evangeline readied the axe again, chopping the large ring in a powerful blow. "Working, mostly. Life goes on, with or without the WWE." The cameras turned, focusing on the shapes of the men and women down by the swamp, their eyes trained on Bray as he paced about with his arms outstretched. Evangeline reached out with her axe, turning the camera back towards her with the blunt side of the blade. "It'd be best if you kept your attention this way." Renee gulped, asking her cameraman if he was okay. He nodded, and she cleared her throat nervously. "What is your opinion on the current event going on in the Divas division?" She asked Kaitlyn. With a grin Kaitlyn swung, severing the wood she'd been working on. "You mean the intermission matches? Their basically pee breaks." "Eva Marie as champion? What a joke." Evangeline added.

"Ah you didn't tell me we had guests!" Bray said cheerfully, causing Renee and the cameraman to wheel around in surprise. "Welcome into our home once again!" He cheered. "Kick your shoes off! Pull up a chair and stay for a while! But if you stay too long, you may not want to leave again!" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Evangeline's middle, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Um, thanks but we really must be leaving..." Renee sputtered as she motioned for her cameraman to leave. "Come again anytime!" Bray winked at her as they stepped back, bumping into Erik and Luke. The four of them chuckled as Renee and the guy scrambled back to their truck. "That was fun." Bray joked. "I think Renee almost died." Luke laughed as he rubbed his chest. "She backed straight into me." He walked over to Kaitlyn, taking a seat on the ground near her but just out of harm's way. "Back to work missy. I like watching you swing that axe." He teased, winking at her. Bray grabbed Evangeline's hand, eyeing the truck retreating up the driveway. "Come help me with something."

The couple walked hand in hand up past the house and into the edge of the cornfield. "Where are we going?" "Hiking." He grinned. He lead her through the cornfield and through the woods until they came up to a steep hill. "Alrighty, be careful babe." He cautioned her as he started up the hill, his boots crunching the autumn leaves. She stood still, admiring the view of his ass as he climbed ahead of her. "What's your holdup?" He asked over his shoulder. She grinned, knowing he couldn't see her face. "Oh, just waiting for you to get to the top. You may have to give me a hand up." She lied as she started climbing too. He grabbed at tree roots, hoisting himself up the hill and sitting with his back against the live oak tree. He reached down, grasping her hand and helping her out. "Oh, it's pretty up here." She said as she stood with her hands on her hips. "When did you find this place?" "I've known about it for a while." He muttered as he fussed with the fallen leaves about the tree's roots. "Don't tell anyone about this place though."

He found a whole in the roots and reached in, fishing around until he pulled a sealed mason jar of clear liquid out and handed it to Evangeline. She turned it in her hands and looked it over, the only marking on it being three Xs. He pulled another and passed it to her before pulling out another three and tucking them under his arm. "Is this moonshine?" She asked. He walked down the other side of the hill and pulled a flashlight from his pocket, shining it into a small cave under the brush. As she looked in the flashlight beam bounced off a copper still. "Had to make money somehow." With the jars protectively under his arm he took her hand and lead her around the hill and back through the woods and to the cornfield. "I've got people coming by to pick these up." Evangeline held the glass jars close, shivering as a breeze blew through her. The sun was dipping low beyond the horizon of corn. "Let's hurry...I still don't trust cornfields." He told her.


	2. Safe and Sound

**A/N: thanks for the follows and such errbody! I appreciate it! Glad to see ya found it, Wyatt Family's Bitch. Thanks for hanging in there with me!**

Evangeline stretched, reaching across the bed for Bray. Realizing he was gone she sat up, looking around the room for him. Their cat Ember lay curled on his pillow. "Where's Daddy?" She asked the black cat, her only answer a blink of her yellow eyes. Evangeline looked towards their bathroom but the light was off and the door open. Climbing from the bed she turned the doorknob gently. Stepping out into the hallway she heard a thump-thump noise from the kitchen. Six thumps, then six more in quick succession.

She rounded the corner, spotting Bray sitting shirtless at their table. Thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-"Shit!" He muttered. Thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-thump. Evangeline realized what he was doing. "Bray?" She whispered, trying not to frighten him. Thump-thump-thump-"Shit!" He muttered again as she called his name. As she rounded the table he stuck his thumb in his mouth, trying to stop the bleeding. Evangeline grabbed the nearest dishrag and took his hand, wrapping the towel tight around the shallow cut. She sat beside him and held his injured hand up. "What are you doing?" She asked, wiping the blood from his pocket knife and folding it, putting it in her pocket. "The knife game." "Well I know that, but why?" He shrugged. "I couldn't sleep so I did some reading. Then I was fiddling with my knife." She eyeballed the table, seeing where a Bible lay open near him and the bloodspots he'd inadvertently gotten in it when he was playing the game. She reached across him, pulling the old weathered Bible towards her. He'd had this Bible as long as she'd known him, though she seldom saw him reading it. It had always just occupied a spot on his bedside table.

She put a finger on the scripture he'd accidentally bled on. Genesis 6:4. "What does it say?" He asked, resting his cheek against her shoulder. "The Nephilim were on the earth in those days and also afterward when the sons of God went to the daughters of humans and had children by them. They were the heroes of old, men of renown." He made an face she couldn't exactly read and nodded. "What's going on in that head of yours?" She asked, playing with his soft curly hair, her nails lightly scratching his scalp. He close his eyes and leaned against the sensation. "If I tell you, you'll think I'm crazy." She smiled and kissed his temple, still holding his injured hand up. "I already know you're crazy. Now lay it on me." "You remember what happened at the graveyard? When I was fighting off your father?" She nodded, frowning. "I don't think I'm a demon. I mean, I can touch this Bible." He said, laying his uninjured hand across it. "But I don't think I am some sort of angel. I mean let's get real." He chuckled. "But I was reading about the Nephilim, and then my blood marked the scripture. Should I take it as a sign? I mean I'm not a giant man by no means...but when I changed that night..." "You were huge when you changed. Bigger than my Father." She added. "Sister Abigail told me I was chosen. I always figured she meant, you know, like a famous leader of sorts." "The next Charles Manson." She teased. "I seriously don't know baby." She said, hugging his upper arm tightly to her. "There isn't much in the Bible about the Nephilim. I can't find much in other books about them, or online. I feel like this is the right answer, but the pieces don't fit. Why am I like this? I'm not some holy-roller. I'm a sinner. Why did it only happen when we were in that fight? Why would a Nephilim have wings?" "I'm just as lost as you baby. But whatever is going on, I'm here every step of the way."

She left his side momentarily and returned with band aids and alcohol. She cleaned and bandaged his cuts and then took his hand, leading him back to bed. She pushed him back against the mattress and crawled in bed beside him. "I love you." She whispered against his lips as she kissed him. "I love you too." He pulled her onto his chest and she wrapped her arms around him, her long hair fanning out across his chest.


	3. I Will Make You Hurt

**A/N: thanks everyone for the likes and follows! I figured it was time to shake things up a bit, Bray's been too nice so far. Watch your feels! **

"You look like hell." Kaitlyn told Evangeline as she took a seat beside her at the kitchen table. "Thanks, I appreciate it." She replied grumpily. "Not trying to be mean or anything, just saying." Kaitlyn said. "Bray is too these days. What's going on?" Evangeline leaned back in her chair, scanning the room for Bray's dark gaze. He sat unmoving on the couch, watching another replay of Raw. "Can we talk in my room?" Evangeline asked, thinking that Bray wasn't far enough out of earshot.

She followed her best friend back to her room, anxious to see why Evangeline and Bray were both sporting dark circles beneath their eyes these days. Evangeline shut the door behind them, listening as if she was anticipating footsteps down the hall. Satisfied that there wasn't she lay back across her bed and Kaitlyn joined her, sitting indian style at her side. "There's something going on with Bray, and I'm kind of worried." She began. "Every night I wake up and he's gone. I find him at the table reading the Bible, or camping out on the couch rewatching Raw or Smackdown. He barely speaks to me anymore, he hasn't touched me in weeks. He sleeps with his back to me." Evangeline confessed.

Kaitlyn reached for Evangeline's hand, taking it in both of hers. "You don't think maybe the lack of ring time is getting to him?" "I don't know. At first he seemed okay with a bit of time off. But now...he's barely spoken to me in three days now." Kaitlyn frowned. "And that's not even all of it..." She told Kaitlyn everything. Everything about the psychic talking about the darkness in Bray, about him changing in the graveyard the night they fought off her father. She even told her about Bray believing he was some sort of creature from the Bible. Kaitlyn listened to her intently, but she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Evangeline...he's not some sort of Biblical creature! He's just a man. You know you guys have been together a long time, you don't think he's going through some sort of like midlife crisis or something?" Evangeline laughed, shaking her head. "He's only 26! I'm older than he is. And there is something going on, Kaitlyn. My Dad was possessed. And I saw Bray change! When he leaned against the tombstone there were ash imprints of wings!" Kaitlyn shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe you guys need to spend some time apart? Maybe if you leave for a bit, he'll come to his senses." Evangeline frowned. "And go where? All of my family is in this house. Bray has literally been my life for a decade now." Kaitlyn made a face, unsure of what she could say to her friend. "He even sleeps with his back turned to me now. We've never gone this long without touching each other."

Bray swung the door open wide, stepping inside. He shot Evangeline and Kaitlyn an icy glare. "What's going on in here?" "Just talking." Evangeline replied. He walked about the room with heavy footsteps, scrounging through drawers for something. "Don't let me interrupt." He growled over his shoulder and Kaitlyn shot her an uneasy glance. "I got a call from Natalya yesterday. She misses us." She told Evangeline and Bray scoffed as he dug through their closet. "Ah, I miss her too." Evangeline replied, unsure of what to talk about while Bray was in the room. "How's Luke's back been? I know he tweeked it the other night when wrestling with Erik." "Oh he's fine, thinks he pulled a muscle. It's getting better already." Bray pulled an old dusty leather bound book from the back of the closet and shoved it under his arm before turning on his heels and pacing out of the room, leaving the closet door open. Once she made sure his footsteps reached the end of the hall, Evangeline leaned forward and whispered to Kaitlyn "Tell me something weird isn't going on with him."

Evangeline stayed in her room the rest of the night, reading a romance book she'd picked up from somewhere. Later after sundown Bray strode back into the room, tossing his Bible and the other old book onto the bed beside her. He grabbed his suitcase from the closet and flung it on the bed too as he started grabbing clothes from the closet. "What are you doing?" Evangeline asked. He wheeled around to look at her, the look in his eyes making her skin crawl. "What does it look like I'm doing?" "Well I see you're packing...but where are you going?" He laughed as if she'd told him a funny joke. "I'm leaving for a few days. That's all you need to know." He said as he began stuffing clothes into his suitcase. "Bray...just talk to me. What's going on?" He shook his head, laughing again as he placed the books on top of his clothes and zipped the case closed before setting it on the floor. "There's nothing going on. I'm leaving to take care of business, and you'll wait here until I get back." His eyes fell on the book she held open and he rounded the bed to her side, jerking the book from her. "What's this here? A romance book huh? Bored of me after all these years?" "No baby, it's just a book one of the other girls gave me..." He took a minute to look over the kilt clad muscle man on the cover clutching the black haired maiden on the cover before throwing the book across the room. It bounced off the wall, coming to a rest beneath the edge of their dresser and leaving a dent in the wall.

"Am I boring you so much now that you have to read that garbage?" He asked, staring through her. "No..." "Is that what you want? Some man to ravish you?" He asked, cutting her off. Before she could protest he climbed over her in the bed, holding her wrists as her side and crushing her lips with a violent kiss. His eyes weren't right, they were dark and burned like a madman's as he hovered over her, staring her down. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her further underneath him, away from the headboard. With one hand he held both of her wrists and fought with the snap on her jeans with the other as he kissed her hard again, exploring her mouth with his own. She kicked and squirmed beneath him, willing him to stop but he had her pinned down with his weight. He worked his hand into her jeans, stroking her through the thin material of her underwear. "Isn't this what you wanted? Someone to dominate you? Make you feel like the damsel in distress?" He growled in her ear, the anger in his voice making er insides quiver. "Please Bray, get off of me." "Why? Weren't you just telling Kaitlyn earlier how I never touch you anymore?" He growled against her neck as he bit at the soft flesh, leaving marks behind.

He moved his hand from her jeans and moved under her shirt, pulling up her shirt and bra. He pulled the shirt over her head and twisted it, bounding her wrists. "Bray stop it." She pleaded, squirming against him. "Shut up, I got this." He held her bound wrists against her chest as he moved lower, leaving bite marks behind on her pale stomach. "Bray, seriously. Don't make me hurt you." He laughed and sat back on his knees before grabbing her by the hips and rolling her over, trapping her arms under her. He hovered over her, pressing into her back as he growled in her ear. "What are you going to do to stop me, little lamb?" He forced her face against the mattress as he tried to pull her jeans off with his free hand. When he moved she seized the opportunity and wiggled from under him, landing hard on her back on the floor. When he tried to grab her she kicked him in the chest hard and fought to free her hands from her t-shirt. "Get out!" She yelled as she scooted back against the wall and fumbled for the knife in her pocket. She unfolded it and held it tightly in her fist, ready to strike at him if he came at her again. Slowly he stepped from the bed and grabbed his suitcase as he laughed. "Get out." She shouted and he laughed harder as Kaitlyn rounded the doorway, stopping in her tracks as he glared at her. He glanced back at Evangeline and grinned broadly. "We'll finish this when I get back." He laughed as he brushed past Kaitlyn, who shrunk back against the wall.

She watched him leave and once she heard the slam of the screen door she hurried over to Evangeline, who sat huddled against the wall with her face buried in her knees. Kaitlyn pried the knife away from her fingers. She'd held on so tightly the hilt of the blade had dug into her skin, leaving her palms bloody. "The fuck happened?" Luke asked as he stomped into the room, moving to kneel by Evangeline. Erik joined them, pulling his own t shirt off and offering it to her. Tears welled up in her eyes and Kaitlyn held her close as she cried, holding her close. "There's something wrong with Bray!"


	4. Bad Moon on the Rise

**A/N: just so ya know, when I was writing that last chapter I was listening to a spotify playlist, and it felt the need to yell 'Trojan Man!' And do a condom commercial...as I attempted to write a rape scene. Awkward. Also, thanks for the love, miserychick-17! And you too, Wyatt Family's Bitch. Thanks for the review too, ariesleigh3! Your reviews mean so much to me, you don't even know lol. Ya'll bear with me on this chapter...its a bit of a stepping stone for the next one.**

Later Luke knocked lightly on her room door before stepping inside. "Doing okay?" He asked, eyeing her as she lay in bed, reading the romance novel she'd retrieved. She shrugged. "I guess." "You should get some sleep." He chided. His blood burned at the sight of the bruises on her pale skin. "I will, eventually." "If you need anything, let us know. Someone can sit with you while you sleep, if you need us to." She smiled sadly. "No thanks, I'm good." She pulled a knife from under her pillow and unfolded it, showing it to him. "And my revolver's in the drawer here. I ain't scared of no one."

Once he left, she pushed her bed aside and scrawled a hasty protection symbol beneath it. Evangeline wasn't exactly sure what Bray was these days, but maybe this would help keep her safe. She moved her bed back and undressed down to her underwear and a tank top. She glanced at one of Bray's discarded t-shirts on the floor and picked it up before cutting out the lights. Frowning, she pulled his t shirt over his pillow and clung to it like a life raft. Despite the things that happened, she still loved him. She was also pretty scared of him. Bray's dark side had been something she played with all these years, like a deep pond she occasionally liked to stick her toes into, causing small ripples across it's surface. Usually he took it out on other people and things stayed calm between the two of them but this time she hadn't provoked him. Her Bray seemed to be missing, and in his place an imposter. She pulled his pillow closer and buried her face in it, breathing in the smell of his cologne and sweat.

After five nights of Evangeline staying in her room with the door locked, Kaitlyn went to Luke. "I'm concerned about her!" She stressed to him. "Have you talked to her?" He asked. "Yea. When I knock and asks, she says she's okay. But what it she's hurting herself?" "What do you want me to do? Bust her door down?" Kaitlyn considered for a minute then nodded. Luke trotted down the hallway to her room and knocked, leaning against the door. "Little sister...are you okay? Can you come out for a minute?" The door clicked open and she stuck her head and shoulder out. "Evangeline..." The circles under her eyes had grown darker and her hair hung limp around her pale face. She'd barely eaten or slept since bray left. "Oh Evangeline..." He made a move towards her, intending to comfort her and she shrank back inside, her face lowered. "Please, Luke. I'm okay, I'm just dealing with some things.." As she talked he grabbed her hands. The palms were bloody and bandaged. "This is not okay, Evangeline." "Fuck off." She demanded, stepping back into the room and shutting the door in his face. He rammed against the door a few times but to no avail. She sat huddled against the other side, bracing against the impacts. He rammed until his shoulder got tired and backed down. "Alright. I'll give you tonight. But it I don't see you tomorrow at breakfast, I'm breaking this door down. Understand me?" "Alright...alright." She agreed before crawling back into her bed.

Evangeline listened to the footsteps of her family walking to their bedrooms. The doors clicking shut, then eventually snores. She stepped from the bed gently and retrieved a small backpack before gently unlocking her window and stepping through it. Stopping, Evangeline looked skyward, thinking how fortunate the bright big moon had made an appearance tonight. Stepping across the porch boards that she knew were creaky, she treaded across the porch and through the yard, careful to not make a noise. From the edge of the yard she started walking again normally as she made he way to the river. She picked a good spot on the riverbank and unpacked the bag, lighting candles and setting them in a circle for light. Then she set about her task, casting every voodoo spell she knew of that could possibly assist in getting her Bray back.


	5. Some Kind of Monster

A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the love! It's taking me a bit to write this. I didn't exactly want to be heavy handed Biblical (because you know...Bray and Evangeline aren't exactly the most religious) or cliche (believe in the power of love!) with this, and I'm trying not to be really corny either. Give me some input, pwease?

Evangeline was asleep the next night when her bedroom door opened and she heard the footsteps. Opening one eye she watched a familiar silhouette cross the room and drop a heavy bag in the corner of the room with a hiss of pain. "Bray?" he turned slowly to look her way and she eased her hand under her pillow, wrapping her hand around the switchblade she hid there. "Hey."

She moved the knife to the pocket of her shorts and leaned across the bed, switching on the lamp. His face was bloody and dirty, his hair matted with sweat. "Bray what happened?" She crawled from the bed and walked slowly over to him. He took her face in both hands and gazed into her eyes. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you." His eyes were their normal bright blue, but the fire she always seen in them was gone. She moved his hands and closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Baby what's going on? Tell me."

His heart thudded against his rib cage, a welcome sound against her ear as she leaned against his chest. He smelled like dirt and the swamp, like he's been out in it for days. "Whatever is going on, just tell me. We can work through it together." He breathed in heavy as she held him, his arms lax against his sides. She wished he'd hold her. Thunder rumbled in the distance as he looked into her eyes. "Evangeline, I think it's time we call it quits." Shocked, she looked up at him. "What? Why?" He pulled away from her. "I want to stay here tonight and I'll leave first thing in the morning." He turned to head to the bathroom and she grabbed him by the wrist. "Bray goddamn it, talk to me!" He freed his wrist from her grip and grabbed a fistful of clothes from his drawer in the dresser. "Is this because of what happened last time?" He shut the door on her question, locking her out.

She pounded her fists against the door and called his name but to no avail. Her only answer was the hiss of the shower. Feeling defeated, she sat cross legged on the foot of the bed, trying to decide on her next course of action. She frowned and flexed her shoulders, upsetting the still healing tattoo on her back. Something shiny in his bag caught her attention and she glanced at the bathroom door before leaning off the bed to investigate. The locket she made him was tucked into a side pocket. He never took it off, but ere it lay with the cord popped, as if it had been torn from around his neck. She pushed it back down into the pocket it was in and settled back on the foot of the bed, her hands clasped in her lap.

As she waited the thunder rolled closer, lighting the room up with flashes of lightning. She watched her own reflection in the large mirror above their dresser. The person in the mirror seemed like an imposter, the dark circles around her eyes and the long dark hair framing the pale face. A shiver ran through her and she rubbed at her bare arms. Evangeline stared at the reflection of her Marie Laveau tattoo until it seemed to move, the dark snake winding around Marie as she smiled. As she stared she began to think of Bray and she saw him in the reflection, wrestling with another dark figure until it consumed him. Lightning flashed and sheets of rain fell on the tin roof suddenly, shaking Evangeline from the vision. The door clicked open and he swung the door wide, his bare shoulders filling it's frame.

"Sleep on the couch tonight." Evangeline crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not going anywhere." He crossed the space between them and stared down at her. "Evangeline, go." He commanded. "This is my house too. My bed. Besides, you can't lay in this bed anyway." He turned his head slightly in confusion before attempting to step forward. He hissed in pain, stepping backwards. "Just as I thought. That's not just my Bray in there." Lightning flashed again, illuminating the demon face shadowing his. He reached out for her but he couldn't overstep the protection circle beneath the bed. He glanced for the door and with on swift motion she scattered a line of salt infringing of it. "Let's have a talk, shall we?" he took a seat in the rocking chair in the corner. "Okay. Let's chat sweet cheeks. Maybe pick up where we left off last time I was here?" he sneered with a voice deeper than his own.


	6. Last Caress

**A/N: thanks ariesleigh3! Hope this one doesn't disappoint! Thanks for the follow, MsJava1972. The Wyatt Family's Bitch: lol sorry! Hold on to your feels, this one ain't over yet! I'm kind of liking possessed Bray...I may keep him around just a bit longer.**

"Who are you?" Evangeline asked and he laughed, low and deep in his chest. "Now, that's a little too much information for you right now." "Fine...are you the demon that was possessing my father?" He nodded. "One of them, yes. There were quite a few of us in dear old Daddy." She scowled, he'd never been a 'Daddy'. "What do you want with Bray?" "I did want him. He had a good thing going for him on tv. You know, all those people rallying around and him being on tv every week. He could have been valuable, but then everyone got fired. But he still serves a purpose...now I want you. "Me? Why?" Evangeline asked, hugging her knees to her chest. "You've got a pretty basic knowledge of the dark side but you're too scared to wade out into it, aren't you? You're just content with getting your toes wet. You're naturally very powerful, Evangeline. You could do so much if you just stopped being so afraid." "I'm not afraid of anything!" She huffed. "You're scared of me. I can tell. I saw it all over your face last time we were alone. You knew something wasn't right with your boyfriend here." He replied, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

Evangeline stood and faced him, breaking the protection circle under the bed with her big toe. He raised an eyebrow in interest as she climbed back into the large bed, laying back and giving him a come-hither motion. He stood and rolled his neck, flexing his shoulder muscles. She felt the fear rise in her chest but she fought hard to imagine it was Bray as he climbed over her in the bed, hovering just inches over her body. "You got guts kid, but I can still see the fear in those pretty green eyes of yours." He whispered as he brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. He traced the line of her jaw and caressed her collarbones before digging his fingertips into the soft flesh of her neck. "You know it was me that night, don't you? The night he tried to choke you. I was testing him out." He laughed as he gripped her jaw, forcing her head back into the mattress. "But then I came across dear old Daddy and I figured I could get to you easier through him. But when I saw Bray cuddling with you in the graveyard, I figured it was time to move on." He leaned down and planted kisses from her temple to her jaw. "You like this, don't you? Being dominated? Give in to the darkness, Evangeline."

She shivered at his touch, having missed Bray so badly. It was hard to remember the fact that it wasn't really Bray kissing her as his beard tickled her neck, his all-too familiar hands brushing her waist. "Don't...give in..." He gasped against her ear, trying to pull himself away from her. He backed off, laying back on the bed with his hands over his face. "I won't...let you...hurt her!" He growled angrily to himself. She took advantage of the situation and grabbed her shaker of salt, closing herself and Bray in the trap. Now he couldn't leave the bed. He sat up straight, his eyes burning with hatred. "Ruining our fun so early?" He sneered. "You're going to regret it!" Lightning popped again outside, the thunder shaking the windows. Hastily, she drew a line of salt in the middle of the bed, setting up an effective barrier between them.

"This salt shit won't hold me forever. You're really beginning to piss me off little girl!" Evangeline reached for her bedside table, hiding a crucifix necklace in her clenched fist. "I believe it's time you feared me!" She shoved it in his direction and he howled as it came into contact with Bray's bare chest. He howled as the skin bubbled and hissed, leaving an angry red cross mark above his heart. He batted her arm away and she lost grip of the necklace, flinging it at the closed bathroom door. It impacted with a thud, breaking into two pieces before hitting the floor. She was running out of ideas, and fast. He grasped the bedspread and threw it back towards her, burning her eyes with the salt and dissipating the barrier between them. He gripped her upper arms with an iron grip, limiting the blood flow to her hands. "You've really done it now kid!" He growled. "Evangeline!" Came a call from the door. "Evangeline are you okay? What's going on?" Erick? "It's okay Erick! I'm just watching a horror movie!" The demon responded in her voice as he held a big hand over her mouth. "I got scared and ended up knocking something off my wall." "Okay then, just checking." He responded and the demon waited to hear his footsteps recede back down the hall. "Now, where were we? That's right!" He dug his nails into her throat. "I'm going to kill you!"


	7. I Am Your Keeper

**A/N: sorry this one took so long, I was trying to figure out how to write this without making it too religious or hokey. Hopefully I did okay? Thanks for the love everyone, hope you're enjoying everything! The Wyatts Family Bitch: Ha I get a chant? Awesome ^_^**

Tears began to spill across Bray's cheeks as he held her down, all his weight on her throat. "I'm trying baby...it's too strong." He whispered. Tears welled up in her own eyes as her body fought for air, her hands clawing at his arms. A cold hand took one of hers and moved up to Bray's arm. He turned to look at the little old woman who appeared at his side, holding his big forearm with both of her hands. "Bray, fight him. You're the one! You were chosen for this." She faded out as quickly as she appeared but Bray lessened his grip on her.

He sat back on his heels, letting her go. She coughed and sputtered for air as he sat with his face in his hands. He gritted his teeth and cursed at himself, his fist clenching fistfuls of his hair. She scooted back against the headboard gasping in breaths as she pulled her knees tight to her chest. With all her thoughts she called out for something to help them, anyone. God, Marie, anyone. "Break the salt." He growled to her. "Let me outside Evangeline." She hesitated, unsure if it was the demon or Bray speaking to her. "Just trust me, and let me out of this room." He begged. "Follow me." She did as he said and followed him as he strode down the hall, his fists balled at his side. She shushed Luke and Erick as they passed them, motioning for them to stay put.

Bray stumbled through the screen door and down the porch as she followed closely behind. He dragged his feet, apparently the demon did not want to go with him. Evangeline halted as he reached the bank of the river. With deliberate steps he strode into the cold water. He shrieked and cursed himself, pulling at his hair. "Evangeline, I need you baby." He begged. "No I don't!" He growled in response to his own question. "Go back into the house!" Against her better judgement she eased a bare foot into the dark river. She paused momentarily to remove the switchblade from her pocket. She opened it and stuck it into the dirt of the bank before wading slowly into the water. "I need you." He begged. "I don't know if this will work." He held his hand out to her and she took it, fearful that he'd try to harm her again. Fire seemed to flash behind his eyes as he held her hand, guiding her closer. "I'll kill you bitch!" He growled and shook his head, moving away from her in the water for a moment.

"Evangeline I need you. You know what to do." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't Bray, I don't! What do I need to do?" He dropped to his knees in front of her, sinking to his waist in the water. "Help me wash away my sins." He screamed again, clawing at his own chest. "No! Get out of the water!" Evangeline swallowed hard, she'd only seen this done once or twice. And never with a demon. Bray clasped his hands in front of him as if in prayer and looked up at her. "Don't let me up until it leaves me. You know when it's in time." He said. "You'll drown him!" The demon cackled. Tears welled up in her ears, fear gripping her chest. "Do it baby. I can't live like this." He begged. "We can live just fine! Isn't this dark side what you like about him?" The demon snarled. She shook her head and put a ha d on Bray's back, the other on his clasped hands. "In the name of the Father! The Son! And the Holy Ghost! Be redeemed!" She commanded and he howled as she shoved him backwards into the water. She cried as she held Bray under, his eyes open in fear as he thrashed. He unclasped his hands, grabbing at handfuls of her tshirt but she didn't bring him to the surface.

She held pressure on his chest, even as he screamed underwater, a dark mist leaving his mouth and breaking the surface, screeching it's way into the sky. He immediately stopped fighting and his body went limp in her arms. Grabbing him by the shoulders she moved to bring him to the surface. She held him with one arm as he floated to the surface, unmoving. "Bray..." She shook him. "Bray?" Panicking she pulled him towards the bank, tripping and falling as she pulled him along. She pulled him ashore and collapsed by him, panting and soaking wet. "Bray!" She rolled him onto his side and his eyes snapped open as he gagged, spitting up river water. He gagged and rolled onto his back, sucking in air as he grabbed her, gripping him tightly to his chest. Neither said anything as they lay on the damp bank clutching each other, drawing in giant gasps of cold night air. A flashlight beam danced in the distance and they heard Erick call out to Luke in the darkness.


	8. My Ain True Love

_**A/N: hey guys sorry this one took so long (thanks for all the love and encouragement! Love all the reviews!). I just wasn't happy with anything I wrote lately. I've been sick and in a funk, eh. But I like this one. It's short and super duper fluffy, but it serves to move the story on a bit here. I'm back to watching American Horror Story and Supernatural, so expect thing to get weird for Bray and crew again soon enough. Oh and there's a loose subject from the former chapter, if you can figure it out I'll explain it in the next chapter lol  
Strutter90: glad you love it! Stay tuned for more ^_^  
not-the-devil-yet: glad you're enjoying it ^_^  
M0TI0NL3SS: I totally didn't just have a slow moment and juuuust realize you changed your name lol. Took your advice, hold on to your feels madam!**_

Back inside the house Bray and Evangeline changed into dry clothes and climbed into bed, exhausted from all of the emotional turmoil. She lay with her back to him and he wrapped his arms around her, all too aware of the ears rolling across her cheeks. He nuzzled her neck and kissed it, tightening his embrace. "You're so strong, Evangeline. You were the only one that could save me." "I didn't save you." "You did. You made the demon leave me. He tried to fight you honey but when he knew you meant business, he ran for it. You're so powerful evil runs from you." A small sib escaped her lips and he frowned. "I was so scared I'd killed you." "You didn't, baby. I couldn't have lived like that."

He held her as she cried, the rush of emotions of the last few days leaving her in waves. "When you first met me...if you had known we'd grow up together and it be like this...would you have stayed? Or would you have left and had a normal life?" She shook her head. "Even if we had never met, I still wouldn't be normal. I mean, I have natural voodoo talents. My ancestor Marie Laveau of all people comes to me and advises me sometimes. Not all of our supernatural problems stem from you. Though i do kind of wonder what it would be like to be normal for a while." "Well I've kind of been thinking about that lately." He confessed and reached into his pocket, preparing for the rejection once again. He retrieved the ring he'd hidden in his pocket and propped himself up on one elbow before showing the ring to her.

"I know, you're not a fan of marriage. But just humor me baby. After all these years I'm still right here. I would move heaven and earth for you. We're not the most conventional and normal couple...so why not do something conventional for a change? Marry me Evangeline and we'll go on honeymoon for a few weeks and live like normal people." She took the ring from him and turned to face him, admiring the silver band with the emerald stone. "I know you don't like the idea of marriage because you parents' marriage didn't work, but baby we're totally different. We've been together this long, let's do it." She swallowed hard and slid the ring on her finger. "Evangeline Marie Laveau...will you be my wife?" Tears welled up in her eyes and she nodded. "I will." Bray smiled from ear to ear and kissed her. "I've been hiding that ring for an entire month!" He laughed against her lips before brushing her tears away and hugging her tight against his chest. "We'll get married and go somewhere just to ourselves and leave all the demons and ghosts here. It'll be just the two of us for a while." She sighed and buried her face in his chest. "Sounds very nice." She placed her hand on his shoulder, admiring the emerald on her finger. "Like the ring?" "Yes. I love it." "Good. Kaitlyn and I did a good job. She's going to be so excited about helping you plan the wedding." He sighed. "She was in on it?" "Well, she is your best friend."

Later Bray settled into a comfortable spot with his arms around her and faded off into dream land. She watched him sleeping peacefully for the first time in quite a while and smiled to herself. Only in their kind of relationship would one free the other from a demon and then get engaged. She shook her head at the thought and settled against his chest, his big heart thudding against her ear.


	9. Burn

**A/N: I take it you liked the last chapter M0TI0NL3SS? lol**

Evangeline awoke curled against Bray's chest, his arms wrapped around her protectively. His body seemed impossibly warm beneath her and his warmth seemed to envelop her entire body. She'd never felt so safe before. She watched his sleeping face, his features so relaxed and calm. Her stomach grumbled beneath her and she frowned, not wanting to get out of bed yet. When she moved to crawl from under the covers she found that she couldn't, there was a weight on her back. She reached back to move the covers but there weren't any. Her hand grazed a thick material, it's texture somewhere between leather and velvet. Her eyes widened in shock, scared that some unknown entity was at her back. "Morning baby." Bray said, the sleep still thick in his voice. "Baby...is there something behind me?" She whispered to him. He opened his eyes and laughed. "Sorry.." With a whoosh the black material moved from behind her, spreading flat across the bed.

"That was...your wings?" She said in disbelief. "Yea...there's a few things we need to talk about." He said, the wings fluttering slightly against the bed. "That demon is gone, but there's still the matter what I am." She backed up onto her knees, ready to crawl off of the bed but his wings enveloped her again, pushing her back against his chest. "Don't leave. Let's talk for a minute." "You could have told me all of this last night!" She fussed. "You were exhausted. I didn't want to overload you with all of this." She raised her fingertips to her temples, rubbing them in small circles. "But it was okay to propose?" "It worked, didn't it?" He said with a sly smile. "When. Left here, I did some soul searching, if you will. I am a Nephilim after all..." " descent of angels and humans, right? Then why do you have black wings and not fluffy white ones?" He laughed again and spread his wings across the bed. "I'm a descendant of an angel, not an angel. It's only like two steps from a fallen angel." She sat straddle his waist and with one hand she reached out to touch a wing. "Don't be shy, touch them." He urged. The wings were composed of large black feathers, velvety to the touch but when she ran her hand across the top structure of the wing the feathers felt leathery. He closed his eyes at her touch, a sigh of pleasure welling up from his chest. "Was someone playing in your feathers while you were gone?" She asked. "No, you're the first person I've shown my wings too. I learned to control them while I was gone."

"Can you fly?" She asked. "I think so." He moaned as she an her fingers through the feathers. "I haven't really attempted it yet." "I thought nephilim were giants. You know, from what the Bible said and all." "I am 6'3" and big all over...especially where it counts." He grinned and she playfully punched his shoulder. "Be serious, will you?" "I am! After all, I've taken you to heaven a few times, right?" She shook her head but reached to run her fingers through the feathers of the wing she hadn't touched yet. "When you -well the demon, was choking me...who was the old woman that materialized." He frowned, lost in thought for a moment. "Sister Abigail. She passed away before you joined the family. Which is a shame, you would have loved her." He said, caressing her cheek. "She must approve of you, showing up when she did." "Who is she?" Evangeline asked. "She raised me, she and the other Sisters. But Abigail always favored me. She said there was something special about me, that I was the chosen one. She must have known I wasn't quite human." Evangeline thought as she petted his wing, her ear against his chest listening to the words rumble in his chest. A plan was forming in her mind, one that she wasn't sure if he'd go through with it.

After a while he sat up, his wings drawing up close to his back. "For right now, lets not tell anyone else about this. Okay? I don't know if they'd be able to handle it." Evangeline crawled across the bed and sat on her heels behind him, looking over the wings. They blocked out any sign of the wings he had tattooed on his back. She ran her finger down his spine, down the patch of bare skin between the wings. He moaned again, his wings shivering. "So will they always be here? Under your shirt?" "No." He replied and flexed his shoulders. The wings sort of melted beneath the skin, no marking behind to show they were once there. "What the..." She mumbled as she ran her hands along the smooth skin of his back. "That's impossible! That's crazy!" "I've seen you do some pretty impossible stuff over the years my girl." He laughed. Both of them were startled by a scream outside of their room door. He glanced back at her for a moment before they both sprang from the bed and he stuck his head out of the door and heard another noise. "Kitchen." He breathed before they both headed to the kitchen.

Kaitlyn sat on the floor against the kitchen counter and Luke crouched over her, holding her arm. "The hell...?" Evangeline said, sitting on the floor by her best friend, wiping away the big tears rolling down Kaitlyn's face. "A pan of grease got knocked over it. This looks pretty deep." Luke said, showing Evangeline the already angry red bubbling skin. "We'll take her to the hospital..." Bray offered, reaching for the truck keys but Erick stopped him. He pushed Luke away gently and crouched down beside Kaitlyn. "This is going to hurt really bad for a minute, but you can handle it. It'll make everything much better." He said quietly, taking her injured arm gently. "And don't thank me later, or I won't be able to do it again." He bowed his head and changed something under his breath as he held her fingers just above the burn. Evangeline held her other hand and Kaitlyn gritted her teeth, crying out as a fresh wave of pain washed over her arm. Luke, Kane, and Bray gathered around and watched intently as the bright redness subsided slowly. As he finished chanting the redness calmed to an angry bruised color but the skin no longer melted. "How does it feel?" He asked her. "Better. It doesn't burn as badly. Th-" "No no." He interrupted. "Remember, don't." She nodded. "Ice it for the rest of the day and you'll be okay." Luke stood and grabbed a plastic bag, filling it with ice for her. Bray patted Erick on the shoulder. "I've never seen that done before man, that's amazing." Luke wrapped the plastic bag in a dishtowel and pressed it lightly to her burn as Evangeline held her hand. Kaitlyn turned to her with a grin, "Now that my excitement is over with, did I see something silver on your hand?" "You're terrible and I hate you!" She laughed, flashing her hand to her. "If someone would purpose to me, we could have a double wedding!" Kaitlyn teased. Luke threw up his hands and looked at Bray. "You're making me look bad, man!"


	10. Surfacing

**A/N: mkay guys bear with me here, i'm getting back on track. this chapter is a bit short but the next one will be longer, I promise. I was lost on what to do with Bray and Evangeline since i didn't want to jump straight to the wedding, So I hope this works ^_^ **

The next monday Luke and Kaitlyn cuddled on the couch as Erick and Kane sat in the recliners, all huddled around the tv to watch Raw. Stephanie and HHH stood in their office, watching as John Cena paraded around the ring with his girlfriend Nikki and his newly won heavy weight championship around his waist. "Now there is the face of the WWE. Back on Raw and better than ever." HHH remarked. John pulled Nikki close, about to kiss her when the lights went out in the arena. "Here we go." Kane laughed. "Thank god." Kaitlyn remarked. "I thought I was going to puke." When the lights flashed back on Bray and Evangeline stood in the ring holding hands, John and Nikki at their feet. Bray laughed and held the heavyweight championship high.

"Where did they come from?" HHH fumed backstage. Stephanie immediately started punching numbers on her cell phone, calling for security. Onscreen Bray dropped to his knees and lifted John's head. "You stand atop the mountain today John. Remember the sights and sounds of today, for your very existence is about to be ripped away. Cherish this title, for you will not have it long." He turned to Evangeline, on his knees in front of her as he held both of her hands in his. The lights shut off again and they vanished from the ring. "I thought he was going to propose on raw." Luke observed. "We don't want them to know. They'd send the Total Divas crew out to film their ceremony if they knew." Kaitlyn replied.

"Get your hands off of her." Bray growled as security pulled the pair backstage. They lead them backstage to face HHH and Stephanie. "The hell was that about?" Stephanie fumed. "Making a statement! I'm here, and I'm coming for that belt." Bray smiled in HHH's face and began to laugh. "You can't be here, we fired your whole family! Security, take them away!" He fumed. "We are everywhere, man. Your grunt workers can't keep us out." Bray laughed as security grabbed at them. Bray took one out with an elbow as Evangeline kneed another. They took the security guards out as HHH and Stephanie looked on, mortified. The strange pair stood holding hands again, a pile of unconscious security guards at their feet. "You can hire my family back so I can pursue the title...or we'll take out every security guard you have. And then we'll come after you." Bray smiled. "The choice is yours. I can make your life hell." HHH glanced at Stephanie. "Fine. If you two can beat John and Nikki next week, without the rest of your family's help, your jobs will be re-instated." "The whole family?" Evangeline asked. HHH sighed. "Yes." Evangeline and Bray smiled at each other. "Wise choice, Hunter."Bray replied. "Tell that pair to prepare themselves for the end." Back at home Kaitlyn looked up at Luke excitedly. "Looks like we'll have our jobs back soon! If given the chance Evangeline would defeat both of them on her own." She laughed. "She fucking hates Cena."


	11. I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

**A/N: so my internet died at my house tonight and I was going through serious withdrawals...and then this happened. So, thank my lack of internet. It's come back just enough to let me post this. So leave me lots of comments to read when I get wifi back! =P I especially like this chapter haha. Also, it felt really good to let Bray and Evangeline go after Cena since the last Raw. I stayed pissed the entire show because of Cena.  
MoTIoNL3SS: Thanks ^_^ I'm pretty sure you'll love this chapter haha  
Illusive Siren: hi! Thanks ^_^ I'm always worried that I'm making Bray too nice, but I kinda hope to make it seem like he and Evangeline both have mean streaks, like they cancel each other out. Anyway I'm glad you're hooked! I'll be looking for you!**

"Are you sure?" Bray asked in the locker room. "I'm sure. Let me start off and I won't even have to tag you. Then as he's fussing over Nikki, blindside him. The lights go out and we paint stuff like False Hero and Harlot on them. Then when the lights come back, we'll be gone." He thought for a minute and nodded as he pulled his back muscle shirt over his head. "Alright. Sounds like a good way to end the show and send a message." She walked over to him and playfully pulled at his beard, bring his face down to her level for her to kiss him. "Don't start that." He warned against her lips. "Prancing around in your bra and panties, kissing me. Could make us late for our match." "Save it for the showers, big boy." She teased before she walked away and stepped into her jeans, pulling her Wyatt Family shirt over her head. They both laced up their boots and she stole his hawaiian shirt, skipping away before he could protest. He grabbed his hat and followed her out to the curtain area to speak with the light guy.

John shielded Nikki behind his back as Bray and Evangeline strode to the ring, hand in hand to compete. Bray kept a steady eye on the pair but Evangeline smiled broadly, her long black hair wet and hanging in her face. She was ready to get her hands on Nikki, but she was more interested in Bray tearing apart John Cena. The Universe seemed extremely tired of Cena as of late, and taking him out of the picture would serve as a huge break for the family, as it would gather them heat against the corporation. Bray climbed the steps ahead of her and stepped between the second and top ropes, holding them open for her. "See, Bray Wyatt can be a gentleman." JBL said at the commentators table. "For her, he is." Cole replied. "I'd be careful of her, she's quiet but I think she's just as devious as he is." Evangeline heard him and smiled in his direction. Yeah, he had them pegged pretty spot on. She patted Bray's shoulder, pointed at the ring post. "Ladies first." She teased.

Nikki looked hesitant and almost flinched away as the bell rung. Evangeline didn't pursue her, she stood back with her arms crossed over her chest and smirking at the brunette. "Scared?" She jeered. "Wanna give up and admit we're better than you? Bray's a better wrestler than Cena will ever be." Nikki launched herself at Evangeline and she side-stepped, letting Nikki hit the turnbuckle in front of Bray. She grabbed her by her hair, slamming her to the mat. She was on her in an instant, straddling her waist as Evangeline pelted her face with punches. John stormed the ring, attempting to pull Evangeline away but Bray clotheslined him, tossing him back across the ring ropes. He made his way back to his corner as Evangeline rolled Nikki onto her stomach, stepping on the back of Nikki's knees. She got ahold of Nikki's arms and bent them backwards before rolling back onto her own back, lifting Nikki high above the mat and holding her in a surfboard stretch. The ref checked on Nikki as she cried out in pain but she shook her head. "Give up now!" Evangeline shouted. "Save John from the damage Bray will inflict on him." Nikki shook her head and Evangeline rolled to her side, dumping Nikki onto the mat.

John reached out for her hand but Evangeline grabbed her by the feet, dragging her back to Bray's corner and propping her up there. She gazed into Bray's eyes before running full speed in John's direction, knocking him off the ring apron as she launched herself off the ropes. Gathering speed she jumped to the second rope, kneeing Nikki in the face. She grabbed the collapsing brunette and set her up, kissing her forehead before hitting the devastating Sister Abigail. She covered Nikki's body with her own, her forearm across Nikki's chin. Bray rushed at John, preventing him from breaking the pin. He threw John shoulder first into the ring post as the ref counted to three, raising Evangeline's arm as the winner. John slid to a sitting position against the bottom turnbuckle and Evangeline pushed Bray aside. She ran to the opposite ring ropes and bounced against them, running back in John's direction at full speed. She hit him with a low missile dropkick, kicking him in the chest with both feet. Bray pulled him to his feet and set him up, kissing his forehead too before giving him the Sister Abigail. He dragged John's limb body over by Nikki's and Bray and Evangeline smiled at each other as the lights went off.

Bray slid from the ring and grabbed the can of black spray paint from under the ring skirt, rolling it to Evangeline. She sprayed the words across the fallen couple's chests and rolled the can back to Bray as she slid from the ring. He hid the can again and together they slid under the ring. Evangeline laughed and Bray lay a finger across her lips, shushing her. They'd have to be under there until the med staff removed Nikki and John from the ring.

The lights came back on and they could hear the collective shocked sigh from the crowd and she grinned. They did have quite a few minutes to waste before the arena would go dark and they could leave. The med team would have to take John and Nikki away, then they'd have to wait until the arena started clearing and the ring crew came out. She scooted closer to him, laying across his chest under the ring. "What are you doing, bad girl?" He asked before she kissed him. His hands tangled in her hair as she kissed him, all too excited about the direction she was taking this. Her hands found their way under his shirt, raking her fingernails across his chest. She covered his mouth with her own, stifling the growl rising up from his chest. He gripped her ass with both hands as she sought access to his mouth. They could hear the stretchers being wheeled to the ring, the medical staff sliding into the ring to tend to john and Nikki. The thought of being up to such activities hidden in plain sight as the wounded were tended to was enough to make Bray harden beneath Evangeline.

She made a tut-tut noise, smirking at him. "Someone's excited." She slid her hand between them, down into his boxers. He sighed against her mouth, her touch driving him crazy. "I'm going to make you cum, right here under this ring with hundreds of people around us." She whispered in his ear, her warm breath tickling his ear. He bit his lip as her hand moved around him rhythmically. He growled again and she covered his mouth with her hand. "Don't get us caught. What a scandal this would be." She whispered as she moved her hand faster. He began to shutter beneath her, almost at the edge. She bit his lip as she gripped him, her free hand tangled in his hair. She kissed him harshly as he came, spilling across her hand. His body went limp beneath her, his chest rising rapidly with quick breaths. "Enjoy it now, because you get to return the favor in the shower." She whispered as they heard the crowd leaving the area. When the crew emerged to tend to the ring Evangeline slid out from underneath, Bray taking a minute to compose himself before joining her. His legs felt like jelly, still reeling from what she's done. They nodded to several of the crew guys as they passed, playing innocent as if they'd done nothing under the ring. "You've been so naughty, I'm going to have to reward you." He whispered in her ear as they walked backstage.


End file.
